In recent years, Internet of Things (IoT) and IoT devices are developed rapidly and applied in different areas such as the applications of transmitting optimal amount of electricity from public utilities units to homes and shops in the area of smart grids, centralizing the control of smart any device at home or in office in the area of smart building automation, or tracking the location of high-value equipments, patients and motor vehicles accurately by corporations, hospitals or factories in the area of asset tracking. However, each IoT device has its own communication protocol and fails to communicate with other IoT devices of different communication protocols or transmit control commands among one another. As a result, the application of IoT is restricted significantly.
In view of the aforementioned drawback of the conventional IoT with IoT devices of different communication protocols failing to communicate with one another, the inventor of this disclosure conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed a communication method between two IoT devices of different communication protocols to serve the general public and promote the development of the related industry.